


In The Shadows

by Haywire



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Battle of Loka, Akatsuki sticks to the treetops and seeks out additional threats to her Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at writing part of the Battle of Loka that's not shown on camera in the anime (haven't read the manga so my apologies if it's depicted there and I got it wrong!). I really like this character and this is my first (and likely clumsy) attempt at writing her while still watching the series. :)
> 
> Spoilers for Season 1, Episode 2 (The Battle of Loka) of the anime (and the manga too I imagine).

Akatsuki remained motionless in the treetops once she realized what was going on below. Shiroe and Naotsugu came to a stop after spotting movement, then a chain lashed out to bind the guardian. They were in no immediate danger, as Shiroe cut his friend free, so Akatsuki surveyed the battlefield to see exactly what they were facing.

Four warriors were visible on the ground below, an assassin, two samurai, and a druid. Experience and her gut instinct both told her to look closer, so she engaged her Dark Vision and surveyed the area once again. There, off to one side and obscured from sight in the shadows were two more figures. Shiroe and Naotsugu wouldn't be able to see them from their lower vantage point in the light, which their assailants were clearly counting on for a potential ambush.

Tsking under her breath, Akatsuki grinned and ran along an outstretching branch, utilizing her Silent Move skills. As she reached the end of the branch she peered down and saw Shiroe cast Electric Fuzz on the four visible adversaries. She leapt across the gap from her tree to another, grinning even further at the brilliance of Shiroe's tactics; they wouldn't hear her approach thanks to her Tracker skills but the additional light source he'd planted on them would render her all but invisible to them as well, just in case they happened to look up.

Akatsuki leapt across several other trees, her purple hair silently whipping behind her as she sailed through the cold night air. She came to a rest on a branch just above and to the right of the pair of hidden enemies, who were conversing amongst themselves.

“He said to wait here until the signal, so that's what we do.” said one of them, who appeared to be a Summoner.

“But I can nuke them from here! It's so frustrating, gah!” the other replied, tapping the butt of his staff on the ground impatiently as he paced back and forth. A Sorcerer, then, Akatsuki reckoned.

They were both intent on the fight before them, so it would be best to strike while they were still unaware of her prescence. She formulated a quick plan and then burst into action, blade drawn and raised over head.

Her first move was using Paralyzing Blow on the Summoner, so as to prevent him from summoning creatures to either complicate things or alert their friends to her actions. She landed in front of him, the sight of which naturally gave him pause and allowed her to easily connect with her weapon. It wouldn't stun him for long but then she didn't need that much time, and she smoothly used her momentum to tuck into a forward roll towards the other person behind him, who had begun pacing away when she'd first leapt down.

The air shimmied as her blade swam through it toward her next target, the Sorcerer. He had turned at the sound of her striking his ally but didn't have time to react to her next strike, which was Assassinate. The high damage attack was more than enough to fell the light armour wearing class in one hit, and he crumpled to the ground wordlessly.

Landing in a crouch, Akatsuki turned to face the Summoner once again, who was still stunned and facing away from her. She lashed out with her steel, using Stealth Blade, which did far more damage when used behind a target, then used the same low cool down skill again. The Summoner sunk to his knees, then rolled over to one side before disappearing completely, chasing the Sorcerer's spirit into the ether.

Having dispatched both of her targets, Akatsuki leapt back into the trees and moved silently towards the rest of the battle, sword at the ready in case Shiroe and Naotsugu required further assistance.


End file.
